Steven Universe: Chronicles Of The Angel Stone
by Lord Maximus
Summary: A week after escaping from the Homeworld Gems Beach City is visited by mysterious stranger with a secret connection to the Crystal Gems that they never even knew about and the Gem Wars. The Gems and Steven soon discover that this stranger is different from both Gems and Humans.
1. Chapter 1

_There have been tales passed down generations of a great war that once consumed a small planet, populated by a young species that was growing into dominance of the planet. _

_The world was visited by strangers who sought to exploit it resources for their own benefit but a small group resisted and fought for the freedom of the planet. In the end the strangers were repelled and the victors were reduced to a small handful that remained on the planet, watching its people grow through the ages. They thought they were the last of the rebels that had fought for the world's freedom but unknown to them someone had survived and had lived among the humans in secret._

_Waiting._

_Watching._

_Looking to the stars for signs of the enemy returning to conquer this lone planet once again and waiting to reveal themselves to the world._

_That time had now come._

Xxx

**We are the Crystal Gems**

**We'll always find a way**

**And if you think we can't**

**We'll always find a way**

**That's why the people of this world believe in**

**Garnet**

**Amethyst**

**And Pearl**

**And Steven!**

Xxx

**Angel's Gem**

A single bus stopped at the sign saying 'Welcome to Beach City' and a single young man wearing a dark coat and summer cap exited the bus after paying the driver. "Thank you! Have a good day!"

He waved as the bus door closed and the bus drove off to drop off more passengers.

The man looked at the city that was now in walking distance. "Beach City…Nice place to hang back and kick up my feet for a while."

He carried a single bag over his shoulder as he started walking towards the city, looking to night sky and looking at the stars.

"…They have been here and have been causing trouble all right." The man sighed. "Crystal Gems, they just can't stay out of trouble."

Xxx

The clean-up of the Gem spaceship was taking a while and though Steven wanted to help the Gems asked him to simply enjoy the day while they cleaned up. Steven had more than earned it for saving them from the Homeworld Gems, Jasper and Peridot.

"They came from the sky on a giant hand. It landed on our beach and kicked up a lot of sand. And out of it came two mean Gems and the other was a friend. They beat us to the ground and it looked like it was the end. But I got free and helped free one Gem and then two." Steven Universe sang, playing his guitar. "Garnet, she was once two but she is one which was a stun. She helped free the other two and we landed back on the planet Earth."

The image of Lapis appeared in Steven's head.

"Then the bigger mean Gem tried to fuse with my water friend and she turned into an even bigger Gem. We thought it was over but then my water friend saved us in the end." Steven ended the song with a high note and sighed.

He felt bad for Lapis being at the bottom of the ocean, all alone with only a mean Gem like Jasper for company. Too bad he couldn't go down and help Lapis but the ocean was too big for him to dive down and actually find her.

"Lapis, I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you'll be free again someday. You might not be able to go home again but I think you'd like Earth if you gave it a chance. The people here are nice and I'm sure you and the Crystal Gems can get along. You're not so different when you think about it." Steven said, looking out across the ocean from the end of the dock. "I'll be back to say hi again, Lapis. Don't give up."

Steven turned and walked away, putting his guitar back into his back-pack.

Xxx

The young man whistled as he walked down the pier of the small town, looking at the few stores and a single arcade. He stopped when he saw the beach, seeing the multiple green pieces scattered across the beach.

"So they did come here." The young man commented with a sigh. "Better late than never, I guess."

He continued walking, stepping onto the beach and looking at the pieces of the Gem ship that had crashed onto the beach. He stopped when he saw a van parked near a beach house on a giant cliff that resembled a four armed woman.

"Apparently they don't know the meaning of the word 'subtle'." The man sighed before looking at the van and chuckled. "That's his van. After all these years he's still living in that old broken down rust bucket."

A small light pulsed on his chest, making him look down at it. The light shined through his dark shirt and circular shaped, glowing a bright mix of green and silver.

"I understand." The man closed his eyes. "I'll be careful…I know how they'll react. They've never been to ask questions before resorting to bashing and slicing."

The stone flashed again.

"I'll be gentle." The man said a chuckle. "I honestly will."

Xxx

The sun slowly rose up over Beach City but people were still in the process of reopening their businesses after evacuating the city following the Gem attack.

"RE-OPENING IS GOOD! RE-OPENING IS GOOD!" Mayor Dewey drove through the small town in his van, speaking through his microphone.

It was already a week since Peridot's ship had crashed and by now the beach had been thoroughly cleaned and things were returning to normal. Right now Steven was walking on the dock with Lion and Amethyst towards the Beach Citywalk Fries.

"So what are Pearl and Garnet doing?" Steven asked as they walked up to the counter.

"Who knows? Maybe they're just lounging around." Amethyst shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Lion sniffed the air and walked away from the two and towards the end of the dock where someone in a dark coat was standing, staring out across the ocean. Lion stopped just behind him and sniffed the back of his head.

"Hm?" The stranger turned and faced Lion. "GAH!"

He jumped back in shock at seeing the large pink lion and fell into the water.

"Huh?" Steven and Amethyst turned around and saw Lion at the end of the dock. "Hey! Lion!"

Lion remained still as Steven ran up to him, staring down at the water.

"Lion? What's wrong?" Steven asked, standing next to Lion and saw he was looking down at the water. "Is there something in the water?"

Just as Steven asked that question the stranger Lion had frightened popped his head out of the water, gasping for a breath.

"Ah! There's a guy in the water!" Steven gasped. "Hey! Why are you in the water?"

"Huh?" The man looked up at Steven with confused silver eyes.

"It's nice to be in but if you stay in the water how do you sleep? Unless…can you breathe underwater?" Steven asked.

"Huh?" The guy was now thoroughly confused. "I'm not living in the water. I fell in after a big lion snuck up behind me."

"Oh that's just Lion. He's harmless." Steven patted Lion on the back while Lion simply stared at the man.

"Well…Good to know." The man shivered as he swam over to a ladder and climbed up back onto the dock.

"Hey. What's going on?" Amethyst asked as she walked down to the end of the dock. "Who's this guy?"

Steven looked at the man and didn't recognize him. "Hey! I haven't seen you before."

"I haven't seen any of you before either." The man took his dripping coat off and shook his head, sending water flying out of his…

Dark green hair?

"You have green hair!" Steven gasped.

"Yeah, last I checked." The man said, stepping back as Lion walked up to him and sniffed him. "He is friendly, right?"

"Aw, yeah. He's nice." Steven said with a smile.

The stranger watched as Lion sniffed his chest with an apprehensive look on his angular face. "Well he hasn't bitten me yet." Lion suddenly growled and the man stepped back. "On second thought…"

"What is it, Lion?" Steven asked. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe he smells something on him." Amethyst suggested with a shrug.

"I don't have anything he would want." The man took another step back and raised both hands in a harmless faction as Lion growled again.

"Lion, why are you being so mean?" Steven asked, starting to get upset.

This seemed to cause Lion to back down as he stepped back from the man but still glaring suspiciously at him.

"Whoa! I was afraid I was about to be this guy's lunch." The man sighed in relief, putting a hand to his chest. "Thanks, kid."

"I'm Steven and this is Amethyst." Steven gestured to Amethyst who simply waved and then to Lion. "And this is Lion."

"You named a lion Lion?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Steven nodded. "He liked it."

"…Meh, I can live with that." The man shrugged.

"What's your name?" Steven asked.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. My name is Seph." The man introduced himself with a smile; despite his was still soaked head to toe.

"Seph?" Steven asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, Seph." The man nodded. "And I think a trip back to the inn I'm staying for some dry clothes is in order."

"Are you new here, Seph?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying for a bit. You'll probably see me around. This isn't a big place…Why do they call it a city?" Seph asked as he looked around.

"I…I don't know." Steven asked, not really understanding Seph's confusion. "Maybe it looks like a city."

"Looks more a beach village but I'm not going to judge. It was nice meeting you, Steven." Seph said, stepping back. "I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye Seph!" Steven waved good bye.

Lion growled again which caused Steven and Amethyst to look at him.

"Lion, what's the matter with you?" Steven asked, becoming saddened and confused.

"Maybe there's something wrong with that guy." Amethyst offered.

"He seemed nice to me." Steven pointed out.

"Meh." Amethyst shrugged, not really caring. "Can we get some fires now?"

"Okay!" Steven said, grinning happily at the mention of fries.

As the two walked back towards Beach Citywalk Fries Lion cast one look in the direction Seph had walked off in and discreetly followed him.

Xxx

"First day on the job and I end up walking back as a wet rag." Seph sighed as he left his wet clothes in the bathroom and now wore a grey T-shirt with 'Beach City Rules' on it and black shorts. "Not the best way to make an impression but no one told me about the lion!"

The gem on his chest flashed.

"Oh come on. How was I supposed to know about it?" Seph retorted. "It's not like she left me a brochure on everything that happens here!"

The gem flashed again.

"Yeah I know the lion might have sniffed me out. Still I'm grateful it didn't maul me to death." Seph walked to the door leading to the deck stepped out- "Wouldn't surprise me if he was somewhere around here"

-And found his face buried in pink fur.

"GAH!" Seph jumped back and saw Lion was on the deck. "Oh no, not again!"

Lion didn't attack Seph which he was thankful for but he did sniff the stranger again.

"You know what I am or at least what we are don't you?" Seph asked, becoming strangely calm and held out a hand. "Peace, great protector. I mean you, the Gems, and your charge no harm."

Lion sniffed the hand as the gem on Seph's chest again and Lion's eyes widened.

"I know. Amongst the people you have encountered I am different, even from the Gems. I am here because I have work to do just as you do but I promise I will never try to endanger your charge." Seph said, sounding completely honest.

Lion stared at the gem that was flashing beneath Seph's shirt and stepped back, nodding and then jumped off the deck and onto the ground.

Seph watched as Lion ran off, most likely back towards the Gem Temple. "Well, I have to get started."

He turned back into the room and closed the door.

Xxx

"Geez, how many of these pieces are there!" Amethyst complained.

In front of her and the other Gems was the pile of debris from the Gem ship that attacked Beach City almost two weeks ago.

"We have to make sure that's all collected and destroyed." Garnet answered.

"We should also keep an eye on the warp pads. Peridot escaped the ship in an escape pod and landed somewhere on Earth. She might try to repair the warp pads to escape back to the home world." Pearl said in agreement. "We'll need to monitor the warp pads for any signs of her."

"So what we just go to all the warp pads and check them over and over again?" Amethyst groaned.

"We'll leave some kind of alarm system at each warp pad that will alert us if Peridot is spotted." Pearl suggested.

Xxx

"Thanks for helping me out today, Steven." Steven's dad, Greg Universe said. "I know it must have been pretty boring with no one needing their car washed today."

"Aw, it's no big deal, dad." Steven said with a smile.

Steven was hurrying back to the temple as the sun started to set, having spent the entire day with his dad and wanted to be back before missing his curfew. He walked down the beach towards the temple, humming happily with a smile on his face. Just as the temple came into sight a dark figure in the corner of Steven's mission made him turn and he saw someone standing on the beach right in front of the ocean.

"Is that…" Steven squinted to get a better look. "Seph?"

Seph didn't seem to notice Steven standing a few yards away as the gem on his chest glowed bright green and Seph opened his eyes, now glowing bright silver.

"Seph?" Greg stopped and looked at where Steven was looking, his eyes widening in shock when he saw the dark green hair. "Holy hot dogs!"

"What is it, dad?" Steven looked at his dad. "What's wrong?"

Before Greg could answer Seph stretched out with his hand and out of the index finger shot a burst of invisible energy that shot through the ocean, sending water flying up and allowing anyone was watching to see the bottom, literally splitting the ocean in half.

"WHOA!" Steven gasped in shock and awe.

"Stay back, Steven!" Greg put his hands on Steven's shoulders.

Up at the beach house the Crystal Gems rushed onto the deck to see the ocean being split open.

"What's going on?!" Pearl exclaimed in shock. "Why's the ocean being split apart?!" T

The last time this had happened it was because of Lapis Lazuli who stole the entire ocean the next day.

She looked down at the beach and saw Steven with his dad. "STEVEN!"

Seeing the young Gem down on the beach the three Crystal Gems rushed down onto the beach, spotting someone standing in front of the large opening.

"What happened?" Garnet asked once they were with Steven and made sure he was all right.

"Seph split up the ocean!" Steven exclaimed.

"Seph?" Garnet questioned.

"That guy Lion scared this morning? How could he do that? Isn't he human?" Amethyst skeptically asked.

"A human?" Pearl asked, spotting Seph who was still staring at the opening he made into the ocean.

"That's not an ordinary human." Greg said, earning their attention.

Seph's ears perked up and he looked over his shoulder. "Greg? Greg Universe?"

"He-he-hey there." Greg nervously chuckled.

Seph blinked. "Good lord man, you've let yourself go. I know you're not getting any younger but it's important to keep exercising and try to stay in shape. I exercise plenty and I'm in pretty decent shape for an old fossil."

"Hey! I stay in good shape!" Greg protested a wining tone.

"When did you last work out and how long was it?" Seph asked in a deadpanned tone as he crossed his arms.

"A month ago and it was for…two days." Greg rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "But I made some progress."

"Dad, you know Seph?" Steven asked.

"Yeah but his name is not Seph. At least it wasn't the last time he was here." Greg answered, staring at Seph. "Why are you here now?"

"Just correcting a wrong." Seph said simply with a smile.

"Who are you?" Garnet stepped forward. "How did you do that? A human doesn't have the power to split the ocean apart."

"You're right, Garnet. An ordinary human does not have the power to split oceans in half." Seph nodded. "But I'm not what you call an ordinary human. I would have preferred doing this without being discovered but time is short."

"Seraph, what's going on?" Greg asked.

"Seraph?" Steven asked. "Is that his real name?"

"It is the name I used the last time I was here." Seph or rather Seraph explained.

"You were in Beach City before?" Steven turned back to face Seph. "When was this?"

"Before you were born. Now…" Seph turned to walk into the opening he made into the ocean. "I have to move before it's too late."

"Hold it!" Amethyst pulled out her whip at Seph as he started walking.

Seph spun around and easily caught the whip much to shock of Amethyst and the other Crystal Gems before tugging it and pulling Amethyst forward off her feet and into the sandy ground.

"I know you have a lot of questions right now but I don't have time for this." Seph looked at the Gems with a frown. "Don't interfere."

"You're not going anywhere until you've answered our questions." Pearl said as she summoned her spear.

Seph sighed. "I should have known this would happen."

That was when everyone saw the glowing light on his chest as he tugged at his shirt to reveal…

"A Gem?!" Pearl gasped while everyone except Greg looked shock.

It was a green circular shaped gem embedded into the man's chest where the heart was with a large scar around the gem. It was colored green with a hint of silver that flashed brightly.

"He's a Gem?!" Steven gasped.

"No, I'm not a Gem. At least I am not a Gem like you and the others, Steven." Seph let go of his dark shirt. "I am a human."

"A human…Gem?" Steven asked, his jaw metaphorically dropping to the ground.

"Impossible!" Pearl exclaimed. "A human can't become a Gem!"

"How do you know Steven?" Garnet asked, summoning her gauntlets.

"I know his name the same way I know your names Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." Seph said, glancing at each Gem. "And I know that Steven is the son of Rose Quartz."

"How?" Garnet questioned, narrowing her three eyes.

"Because he came here when Rose and I were dating and he met and told us about himself." Greg spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "He's been alive since that whole Gem war thing centuries ago but the Gem in his chest has kept him alive all this time. He called himself Seraph but his real name or at least his Gem name is…Seraphinite."

**[To be continued]**

Xxx

**Seraphinite Gemstone: Seraphinite is the trade name given to a variety of clinochlore, which belongs to the chlorite group. The name seraphinite comes from the Greek word "seraphim", which refers to a celestial being with three pairs of wings. This could be due to the silvery feather-like****chatoyant****fibres that can be seen in seraphinite. These fibres are a result of mica inclusions. Seraphinite is typically dark-green to grey, with contrasting silver feathery fibres that shimmer as the stone is turned in the light. Seraphinite lacks the hardness required of a jewellery gemstone, so it is mainly a collector's stone.**

**In 1789, clinochlore was given the name "chlorite" by German geologist, Abraham Gottlob Werner. This name came from the Greek word, "chloros" meaning "green", in reference to its colour. In 1851, it was more specifically named "clinochlore", (from "chloros") due to its green hue and the oblique optic axes of the crystals (from the Greek word, "klino", meaning "incline").**

**Seraphinite is sometimes referred to as "the angel stone" or "angel's wing stone" and is said to possess a great deal of spiritual energy that brings the physical self into harmony with the emotional self. Many years ago, seraphinite was worn as an amulet to prevent snake bites. Seraphinite is thought to encourage the flow of energy in the body and release blockages. It is also considered to be helpful in encouraging positive energy, harmony and balance. Physically, seraphinite is associated with healthy cells and is beneficial for the blood, heart and lungs. Additionally, some believe that seraphinite aids detoxification, stimulates the metabolism, encourages weight loss and releases muscular tension. In traditional Hindu belief systems, seraphinite is linked to Anahata or the heart chakra, which governs decision making, the emotions and love. In feng shui, seraphinite is believed to bring wood energy, which is associated with new developments, health and vitality.**


	2. Chapter 2

(**Steven Universe Intro**)

**Flight of the Angel Stone**

"He's been alive since that whole Gem war thing centuries ago but the Gem in his chest has kept him alive all this time. He called himself Seraph but his real name or at least his Gem name is…Seraphinite." Greg Universe answered as everyone listened.

"Seraphinite?" Steven asked, looking over at Seph who remained silent.

"Greg, what do you mean he met you and Rose? If that's true why didn't the two of you tell us about him?" Pearl questioned, becoming upset that Rose kept yet another secret from her.

"Because Rose promised that she wouldn't tell anyone and she asked me to not to tell you guys either. He came here because he heard that there Gems still on the planet and wanted to see if it was true." Greg quickly explained, not wanting the Gems to be mad at him.

"And it was surprising to see it was Rose Quartz of all Gems still here on the planet Earth. The very Gem who defended this planet from her own people when they tried to drain this planet of its recourses to create an army." Seph spoke up with a small nostalgic smile. "At first I didn't understand why she risked so much to save this planet, even though it was through her that I became what I am today. My predecessor was right about her."

"Your… predecessor?" Garnet spoke up.

"The original Seraphinite. One of the many Gems who fought against the homeworld Gems with Rose but unlike the many Gems who were corrupted or destroyed she lives on…" Seph put a hand to his chest. "Through me and through the very power that Rose used to create young Steven." He nodded at the shocked Steven.

"Power?" Steven asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pearl tried to understand how a human could have a Gem's power. "What power? How do you know what Rose did to give birth to Steven?"

Seph raised an eyebrow and sighed. "It's not that hard to comprehend, Pearl. You of all people should be able figure it out."

"What do you want?" Garnet asked, cutting off Pearl's next question.

"With you, nothing. What I seek is at the bottom of the ocean." Seph said as he turned away. "And I don't have much time left."

"Hold it!" Pearl jumped and leapt over Seph, landing in front of him and pointing her spear at his nose. "You're not going anywhere. You have a Gem but you're human and a human can't have a Gem's power."

"Steven's human despite his heritage and has a Gem's power." Seph pointed out, not seemingly afraid of the spear.

"That's different and don't bring Steven into this!" Pearl exclaimed. "Who are you and how did you get that Gem?"

"And what will you do if I don't answer, Pearl? Kill me? Trap me? You'd really break your vow not to harm humans just to get answers out of me?" Seph frowned. "This is why I refused to let myself be known. I knew it would lead to this as despite your good intentions I know most Gems are unable to comprehend that almost any species, even humans can become something else that is as powerful as them."

"You may be human but your body can't handle the power of a Gem and against a real Gem like myself you're outmatched." Pearl declared confidently.

"Am I?" Seph asked innocently.

Before Pearl could answer Seph moved too fast for her to react as he slapped her spear away and grabbed her by the collar of her tunic and spun around, throwing her back to the other Gems who jumped aside and allowed Pearl to land face first in the ground, kicking up dust.

"Pearl!" Steven cried out.

Seph wiped his hands of imaginary dirt with a poker look on his face. "I'm sorry. Were you saying something about me not being strong enough to take you?"

Pearl got up, glaring at Seph but before anyone did anything Greg stepped forward and waved his hands. "Everyone calm down! There's no need to go crazy!"

"Dad?" Steven asked.

"Look, I know you three are sore because Rose and I didn't tell you about Seph but he made us promise not to tell you what he had told us. He trusted Rose once he got to know her but he didn't trust the rest of you." Greg tried to explain.

"And why is that?" Amethyst asked, looking ready to attack.

"Because unlike Rose the three of you are bombastic, quick to act without thinking, and not very social." Seph answered with a stuck-up grin on his face. "Rose listened to me and what had led me to becoming what I am without pointing a spear at my face. I see your time on my planet has either made you three paranoid or you guys were used to letting Rose do all the thinking."

"Stop talking about her!" Pearl shouted, getting angry at what she perceived as insults. "Don't act like you knew her better than us!"

"I'm not." Seph turned around again. "I'm just trying to explain quickly so I can do what I came here to do."

"And what is that?" Garnet asked, remaining calm for the sake of Amethyst and Pearl.

"Just settling an old debt." Seph said as he started walking towards the giant opening he made. "It's very important to me and I really have no time to waste."

"Hold it!" Amethyst pulled her whip and swung it at Seph again who spun around and grabbed as easily as he did the first time.

However that wasn't the end of it as Pearl leapt forward, summoning her spear again to attack Seph while he was distracted. Seph pulled his hand back with such strength that Amethyst was pulled off her and feet and flew towards Seph who swung the whip at Pearl, colliding with her and knocking both Gems down. Seph then tugged the whip and moved with such speed that a second later Pearl and Amethyst were both tied together with Amethyst's own whip.

"GAH!" Amethyst grunted as she struggled to break free. "How did this happen?"

"Live a few centuries and you learn to tie a really good knot. Consider that your punishment for your lack of manners." Seph said with an annoying smirk on his face.

He jumped back as Garnet leapt in and punched at the ground where he had been. Sighing in annoyance Seph tossed his jacket aside, revealing his black t-shirt, grey shorts and bare feet as he ran a hand through his dark green hair as he pulled out a pair of black leather gloves.

"Guys! Please stop!" Steven tried to stop but Greg grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. "Huh? Dad?"

"Sorry, Steven but there's nothing you can do right now. Don't worry though, Seph won't hurt them." Greg said reassuringly. "He's not that type of…well he actually is a guy."

"But why are they fighting?" Steven asked. "Seph's not evil if he was friends with you and mom."

"It's just…" Greg trailed off. "He's different and they're afraid of him for that."

"Different?" Steven questioned.

"Yeah, different. Look Steven, the fact is that Seph is different from the Crystal Gems. He's even different from you because he's human but didn't have a Gem parent." Greg explained, his eyes darting nervously back and forth between Seph and the Gems.

"But why would the Gems be afraid of him?" Steven looked back at Seph.

"Being different can…make people feel afraid if they don't understand it. It happens all the time and it can hard sometimes." Greg sighed as he closed his eyes and opened them again, looking back at the coming fight. "It's not that being different is a bad thing but it's something that can make people scared and when they're scared there's no telling how they might react."

"But…" Steven looked down, his young mind struggling to understand but felt that this was all wrong. "I'm scared sometimes and I don't fight."

Greg sighed. "No, you don't."

There was nothing said between father and son as they sadly looked on, watching as the Gems prepared to fight.

"I must say it's been a while since I actually fought a Gem." Seph said as he slipped on the gloves and settled into a simple boxing stance. "I'm not one for dragging a fight out so I'll make this quick."

Garnet scowled as her three eyes narrowed at Seph for a second before her third eye widened. "I can't see…."

"He blinded Garnet?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"No, I can see him fine…I can't _see_ him." Garnet clarified.

"You mean…" Pearl's eyes widened in shock as she temporarily stopped struggling to break free of Amethyst's whip. "He's immune to your clairvoyance powers?! How can he do that?! Even if he has a Gem's power it's not possible!"

"Is that why you're taking so long?" Seph asked with a frown. "You're afraid to fight without the future on your side?"

Garnet frowned and rushed forward, launching a series of punches that Seph easily dodged by sidestepping out of the way of each attack with an ease no one thought was possible. For the next few minutes Seph was content to simply dodge Garnet's attacks but soon saw Pearl and Amethyst breaking free of the their bindings acted by sidestepping Garnet's next punch, grabbing her wrist and flipped over her his back. Garnet landed on her feet and swung her fist at the back of Seph's head but Seph ducked and kicked Garnet off her feet, knocking her onto the ground on her back. Garnet jumped up the second she hit the ground and launched a spinning kick at Seph who ducked and grabbed her leg, spinning himself around and tossed Garnet at the other Gems who jumped to the side as Garnet straightened herself and landed on her feet.

"He's good." Garnet admitted as she turned and faced Seph. "He waited at the last second for my last few attacks to act when I had little time to defend."

"Impressive deduction, Garnet. I thought you might figure it out. As good as your attacks are they can't hurt me if they can't touch me." Seph replied.

"Let's see you dodge attacks from all three of us." Pearl said as she summoned her spear. "You can't take all three of us."

"Can't I?"Seph asked innocently.

"Why you…" Amethyst stepped forward but stopped when she felt Garnet's hand on her shoulder. "Garnet?"

"Easy Amethyst. You can't let him provoke you." Garnet stated. "He's dangerous and we can't afford to underestimate him."

"Right, we'll have to rush him so he'll have little chance to attack and we can contain him when we have the chance." Pearl nodded in agreement.

"There's one small problem with that plan." Seph commented as he brought up a hand and thrust it forward.

The Gems had no chance to react as an invisible blast of energy sent them flying back, kicking up sand as they slid back.

"Guys!" Steven cried out.

The Gems weren't harmed as they sat up a second later with Garnet the first to stand back up on her feet.

"What was that?" Amethyst asked as she stood up with Pearl.

"I don't know. It felt like an energy blast but we would have seen it." Pearl answered, staring at Seph with caution.

"Unless this is a power unique only to him." Garnet remarked. "He fights like a Gem."

"Not like a Gem, Garnet. I am human no matter what powers I have." Seph replied. "And lot of your fighting skills is similar to a few Earth moves that can be countered by the right kind of humans. Now are we done playing?"

"We haven't even started." Amethyst retorted as she summoned two whips from her Gem.

Seph sighed and readied himself. "Always rushing without thinking."

Amethyst swung on whip at Seph who blocked with one hand and then another, watching as Seph caught the second whip as easily as the first. Amethyst pulled with all of her strength while Pearl threw her spear at Seph when both of his hands were holding Amethyst's whip, thinking he left himself but Seph bent backwards and the spear flew over his face and then somersaulted backwards, pulling the whips and Amethyst with him but the purple skinned Gem let go of her whips before she fell face first into the ground again.

"That was an Earth move I like to simply call…the Matrix." Seph remarked as he pulled the whips off his wrists with a grin on his face. "I never even knew that existed until I saw the movie. How funny is that?"

"How funny is this?" Pearl asked as she and Garnet leapt forward and attacked.

Seph narrowed his eyes as Pearl attempted to stab him in the chest and held up his hand. The spear past between his middle finger and his index finger and he closed his fingers down on it, wrenching Pearl's spear from her hands, spun past her as she fell forward from thrusting her spear and brought up the end of her spear underneath her and flipped her off her feet. Garnet tried to punch him in the chest but Seph blocked her fist with Pearl's spear, holding back Garnet's attack seemingly effortlessly. He then twirled the spear to whack Garnet in the side but she blocked spear and tried to punch Seph again.

Seph brought his other hand and blocked Garnet's punch, caching her gauntlet fist with his bare hand. Garnet scowled as she and Seph grappled with the both of them struggling to push the other back into submission. Seph caught Pearl and Amethyst moving to attack from the side brought up a finger, pushing Garnet back with another invisible blast but it didn't cause any harm to her. Bring his left hand up he blocked a kick from Pearl and brought his right knee up to block a punch from Amethyst and then jumped into the air as Garnet brought her fist down on his head, back flipping into the air at a height that was impossible to reach for a human and landed a few feet away.

Amethyst rushed forward, curling up into a ball and shot at Seph who simply stood and waited for the right moment.

"Seph, look out!" Steven cried out.

Just as Amethyst was about to him Seph stomped one foot on the ground and suddenly ground in front of him exploded, sending Amethyst flying up into the air. She uncurled herself and she let out a scream and fell into the ocean with a loud splash. Pearl and Garnet rushed forward, using coordinated attacks to try and subdue Seph but though he was on the defense and was being pushed back he was able to block or dodge each of their attacks easily, almost as if he was accustomed to fighting the two Gems. Pearl leapt over Seph and summoned two spears as she landed while Garnet rushed to attack Seph at the front.

Curling his hand into a fist Seph aimed it down as the two Gems charged and when it hit the ground it sent out a powerful shockwave that kicked up send and blew Garnet and Peral away towards the other ends of the beach.

"Whoa…He's strong…" Steven said, no longer struggling against his father's grip.

"Yeah, your mother thought so too." Greg remarked.

"Huh…Did Mom fight Seph?" Steven asked, looking up at his dad.

"Well…kind of. Seph thought your mother was one of the evil Gems that had come back to finish what they started. He didn't know there was a handful of good Gems still on Earth after all this time. It wasn't as much of a fight as it is with the others right now but Rose thought Seph could be even stronger than most other Gems, especially because of what he is." Greg explained, not comfortable with telling Steven about his previous meeting with the human-Gem.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"Well Steven, Seph has lived for a very long time. Much longer than any human as and he's well…He's been through a lot over the years." Greg rubbed the back of his head. "I shouldn't really be telling you this because it's well…Seph's story."

As the dust faded away Pearl and Garnet managed to stand back up while Amethyst crawled out of the ocean, looking annoyed as she squeezed the water out of her soaked hair.

"I think that this fight has gone on long enough don't you?" Seph asked, looking amused at the state the Gems were in. "Believe it or not I could do this all night and still have enough energy to keep on going all day tomorrow. This isn't the first time I've tangled with Gems and even though it's been centuries I haven't forgotten or let myself become complacent. Perhaps now would be a good time for us start acting like civilized people instead of cavemen."

"Why you…" Amethyst growled.

"Guys, please stop fighting!" Steven called out. "I know you guys are scared because of what Seph might be but you don't have to fight!"

Seph raised an eyebrow as he looked at Steven. "That sounds like something Rose would say."

The Gems seemed to hear Steven as they reluctantly lowered their weapons but continued glaring at Seph who remained still, making sure they didn't try anything.

"Well since Steven has asked us to stop I'm all for it." Seph remarked with a small smile. "So in the interest of settling this peacefully I will fully introduce myself. I don't go by my human name anymore but Mr. Universe was right when he said my Gem name is Seraphinite and I am indeed a human with Gem powers." He lifted his shirt to show his Gem. "This Gem was transplanted into my body during the Gem war and as such I was gifted with a Gem's natural immortality and powers. However there is a price I must pay for having this much power." He stopped talking and yawned suddenly. "I have not felt this tired for some time now."

Pearl seemed to catch on. "The Gem's power is too much for a human to handle. All that power would be physically draining and eventually strain the body to the point that it would die."

"Yes…Which is why the Gem was placed directly into my chest where my heart was. The Gem pumps its energy through my body along with the blood, enhancing my healing factor to the point I can recover from wounds that would be…much harder for an ordinary human. In addition to that the Gem also balances the energy in my body, releasing physical and mental blocks that allows my body to unlock the potential that sleeps inside all of humanity. I've been kept alive all this time because the Gem's power granted my body natural cellular regeneration which is the key factor to how I've been alive for all this time." Seph continued.

"Cellular regeneration…" Pearl's eyes widened in realization. "Of course. That is how the Gem is keeping you alive."

"Yeah…Whatever that means." Amethyst mumbled.

"It means that the Gem is able to naturally regenerate damaged and aged his body, making them as good as new." Garnet clarified. "But the question is why do you have a Gem? Did you take it from a fallen Gem?"

"I told you, it was the very power that Rose used to create young Steven." Seph glanced at Steven. "She found a way to combine Human DNA and Gems together to create a child born from the union between her and Greg. Though I'm probably just a Frankenstein compared to Steven."

"Huh? Power that Rose used to create Steven?" Amethyst mumbled in confusion.

"Really? You can't figure it out. I thought I made it corny enough for you Gems to finger it out. I figured one of you would catch on." Seph buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"Come on, Seph, stop being so insulting." Greg said as he carefully stepped forward. "I mean even Rose was surprised by what you did. And you come back after all this time, appearing literally out of nowhere again and you expect them to catch on."

Seph looked thoughtful as he crossed his arms. "Well last time I didn't come here expecting to find Gems so Rose had more time to figure it out. Should I just offer a multiple question to help them along?"

"Oh Seph." Greg sighed as he rubbed his head.

He remembered Seph or rather Seraph acting the same the last time he was at Beach City once all the tension was gone.

"Will you two stop that? It's bad enough knowing Rose didn't tell us about this guy but you knew and didn't tell us." Amethyst grumbled.

"I said I was sorry. I promised Rose I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you guys and I didn't think he was coming back. " Greg tried to explain.

"How could Rose think that letting a human wander the world with Gem power without us knowing was a good idea?" Pearl questioned harshly.

"Because I wandered the world centuries before she even knew about me." Seph answered simply.

"What?" Pearl looked at Seph.

"In fact before I met her I thought I was the only left on this planet with any connection to the Gems." Seph clarified. "I thought the two sides that had fought each other during the Gem war wiped each other out during the final battle when the home world Gems tried to wipe out the human race. I found out from Rose that she used a shield that saved only a handful of Gems and fooled the survivors from the Gem home world in thinking they were gone. Any other Gems retreated back to the home world, their numbers depleted with their outposts on Earth destroyed but I suspected one day they would be back. Their leaders are stubborn and don't care how long it takes…or who they have to step over to rebuild their empire."

"And what have you been doing this whole time?" Garnet asked.

"…Living on Earth, the same as you." Seph looked at Beach City. "I've been around the world probably more than twenty times. The thing about us humans is that we can get bored really quick so I have been through a bit of everything that's happened in the last six thousand years. Of course, it seems the Gems have finally decided to pay attention to Earth again because a month ago I heard about Beach City losing its ocean and it wasn't hard for me to figure out what happened."

"Lapis." Steven muttered.

"And then just a week ago a Gem ship crashes onto this very beach." Seph finished with a small grin. "And since you are all still here I can safely assume that the home world Gems failed to capture you."

"Yeah. We crashed the ship here and then a mean Gem named Jasper fused with Lapis to get us but Lapis pulled them into the ocean." Steven explained.

"So…I guess Lapis has changed." Seph commented with an intrigued look on his face.

"Huh? You mean you know-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Something screamed from the giant opening into the ocean that Seph made.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and the Crystal Gems gasped in horror as they witnessed a familiar giant crawling out of the opening and onto the beach. It was the same Gem fusion that was formed by the union of Jasper and Lapis, crawling back onto the beach with several water chains struggling to pull her back.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out upon seeing the Gem fusion.

"I am…breaking…FREE!" Jasper's voice shouted as the Fusion's voice twisted to look like Jasper. "NO! I won't let you!" The face shifted again to resemble Lapis. "I won't let you escape!"

"The water….Lapis was using the water to keep Jasper at the bottom of the ocean!" Pearl exclaimed and looked at Seph. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?!"

"Yes." Seph said as he walked forward. "I said I was going to right a wrong."

The Gem fusion continued to struggle with itself as it crawled up the sand, grunting and gasping as the two Gems that formed it fought for dominance.

A pair of feet made their way into its vision and it looked at the face of whoever was in the way which caused its eyes to widen when they saw who it was and whose Gem they had. "You…It can't be…"

"Hello Jasper or is that Lapis I'm talking to?" Seph lunged forward and put his hand on the fusion's face. "Let's find out."

In a flash of light the fusion broke apart, leaving Jasper and Lapis on the ground, panting and groaning due to their strength being sapped by the fusion.

Lapis opened her eyes and looked up at Seph. "You are still alive…Seraphinite."

"And you are free again." Seph commented with a small smirk. "Don't worry though. I am not imprisoning you again."

(**Steven Universe Ending Theme and Credits**)


	3. Chapter 3

(**Steven Universe Intro**)

**The Angel Opens Its Wings**

Lapis opened her eyes and looked up at Seph. "You are still alive…Seraphinite."

"And you are free again." Seph commented with a small smirk. "Don't worry though. I am not imprisoning you again."

"Lapis?" Steven called out while Pearl kept him back.

"Steven…" Lapis looked over at Steven. "You're here too?"

Jasper grunted as she got up on one knee. "I'm finally free. You cursed brat…you'll pay that."

"She'll pay for nothing, Jasper." Seph said sternly, watching as Jasper's head shot up and her yellow eyes glared at him. "Do you know me?"

"You…Seraphinite. One of Rose Quartz's band of traitors. So you are still alive too huh? And you changed into an ugly human." Jasper growled.

"Traitor? That's a funny word." Seph chuckled. "As I recall Gem kind was not always intent on becoming an empire based on the archaic believe of the strong ruling over the weak which humans refer to as social Darwinism. The fact that you, a thug of the ruling cast on the Gem home world considers people like me or Rose traitors even though we were never loyal to your tyranny in the beginning is funny. Last I checked you can't betray what you are enslaved to."

Jasper narrowed her eyes. "How dare you?! You stand there, spouting out all that rubbish about the tyranny of the ruling cast when you destroyed countless Gems?!"

"Just as you did during the Gem war and you did so by sending so many of the Gems that were made in the Kindergarten before it was shut down to their deaths without even properly training them to fight. They were as valuable to you as the drones that spawned them were weren't they? And in the end you ran with your tail between your legs back to the home world to lick your wounds and face the penalty for failure." Seph coolly retorted.

"And now we're back, stronger than ever. We are regaining all the strength we had before we lost the war. And when the home world realizes that we never made it back they'll send a whole battalion here to wipe you out." Jasper said with a manic grin on her face. "And I'll be there to watch it. You and the Crystal Gems are relics of a bygone age that are simply waiting to be crushed."

"Funny, I seem to recall several Gems saying that during the war centuries ago. I've learned that one of the problems with the ruling cast of the Gem home world is…they have more power than brains when it comes to trying to rule the universe. It was that lack of brains that led their humiliation centuries ago and apparently it's done the same thing here." Seph looked around the beach, seeing the remains of the Gem ship. "I can only guess what Yellow Diamond will think when she finds out that the so called relics you captured escaped and crashed the ship sent to capture them on _your_ watch. Tell me; is the penalty for failure still the same? Since you are still standing I can only imagine you shifted the blame onto someone else to save your own skin, or rather Gem."

Jasper growled as she stood up, a look of animalistic fury appearing in her eyes. "You…I will make you suffer!"

Seph looked back at Jasper with a bored look on his face. "Ha, the typical Gem reaction when losing an argument and faced with the unknown. You lash out with anger and try to look big to cover up that feeling of fear rising in that empty void of a stomach. Truly, you haven't changed at all."

Jasper let out a roar as she charged at Seph, rearing back her fist and brought it down on Seph's head. A cloud of dust shot out of the ground where the two stood, blinding almost everyone who was watching.

"Seph!" Steven cried out but Pearl quickly wrapped her arms around him to keep him safe.

The dust cleared a moment later and everyone saw that Jasper's fist had slammed down onto the ground with no sign of Seph. Jasper narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Seph standing right behind her, his face now clear of emotions.

"We have to do something." Steven said. "Jasper's trying to kill him."

"It's all right, Steven." Garnet said, earning everyone's attention. "Jasper is still weakened from our fight and from her fusion with Lapis. No matter how much of an enigma Seph is he is able to defend himself against all three of us and I sense he is holding just as we were when we were fighting."

Jasper stood up, acting like the proud Gem she was and faced Seph with a grin. "So, is this it? Is this all the great Seraphinite can offer?"

"I dodge your fist and you ask that question? Jasper, Jasper, after all these centuries I thought you would have learned to be more observant. Why Rose let you of all people get away is one decision I will never truly understand no matter how compassionate she was." Seph closed his eyes and opened them a second later. "I don't mean to be rude but you have two options. You can surrender peacefully and I'll ensure you are treated well or…I can shatter your Gem."

"Don't tell me you are actually going to do it, Seraphinite? Wouldn't that take those pathetic believes those humans made of you? What did they call you again?" Jasper smirked thoughtfully. "Oh that's right. An Angel, a winged human come down from the sky to save them from the big bad monsters? How did they expect a human with simple wings to do anything is laughable as it is pathetic. I can't believe how much time was wasted on a planet with such a pathetic species."

"Well I admit we're not known for being immortal, advanced, wise, smart, or generally tolerable…But from what I've seen Gems are no different. In fact in some areas you guys are worse." Seph returned Jasper's smirk with his own. "But let me correct you on the myth of Angels, they are not simple humans with wings attached to their backs or originally seen pure beings with hearts of compassion even though they would be considered that by most people. Angels originally were seen as warriors of God and God is the Almighty and All-knowing being that people believe in for a better world, a better life, and…" Seph pointed at Jasper. "Protection from demons like you."

Jasper scoffed and laughed. "Is that why you rebelled? Because the humans believed you to be some sort of warrior to save them? Now it's all a bad comedy to me."

"Then perhaps I should just get on with this little spat. I'm not getting any younger." Seph's smirk turned into a grin as his Gem started glowing.

Jasper, having enough of Seph's insolence summoned her helmet and charged at Seph like a raging bull. Seph waited until the time was right before jumping up and kicking Jasper in the head, smirking at the crack in Jasper's helmet his foot made before back flipping and landing back on the ground. Seph charged at like a speeding bullet Jasper while she was disoriented and slammed her into the bottom of the cliff. Jasper stood up, glaring hatefully at Seph as she picked up a large rock and threw it at Seph with all her might. Seph brought a hand up, rearing it back and then thrust it at the rock, and sent it flying back at Jasper with a small blast of invisible energy.

Jasper lunged forward, slamming her head into the flying rock, shattering it into pieces and then jumped up into the air above Seph. The human/gem watched as Jasper fell towards him like a comet and quickly jumped back, performing a back-handed spring as he landed on his feet and watched as Jasper hit the ground, kicking up dust and turning the surrounding sand into glass.

"Hey Steven." Seph glanced at Steven with a smirk. "Did you know that when you heat sand up it creates glass?"

"I did know that!" Steven called back with a smile despite the fight.

"You…" Seph turned back and watched as Jasper emerged from the crater. "Stop playing around and fight!"

"You want to fight for real, Jasper? Fine. It's been centuries since I've done this in an actual fight anyways." Seph smirked as he closed his eyes and the Gem on his chest glowed bright enough to lit up the entire beach.

Steven and the Gems watched with widened eyes as not one, not two, but _three_ wings emerged from Seph's back and flapped almost immediately, kicking enough dust to resemble a miniature sand storm. The wings were silver with dark green streaks coloring the tips at the end with two wings on the right side of Seph's back smaller than the large one on the left side.

"Wow…Those are wings…" Steven whispered in awe at Seph's transformation.

"I forgot about those." Greg admitted.

Seph opened his eyes, now glowing bright green. "Disney's Maleficent eat your heart out."

"Seraphinite's wings…Those are what made her so famous on the Gem home world. She flew so fast people thought she was a shooting star and her wings were said to be so strong they could crack a mountain in half." Lapis managed to stand up and stepped back towards the Gems. "But her real power was the ability to use light itself as a weapon."

"Light as a weapon?" Steven asked.

"I heard of Seraphinite's abilities during the war from Rose. She was as a skilled tactician and a cunning warrior. But she disappeared when the enemy created and unleashed an army from the Kindergarten and destroyed several human settlements before Seraphinite went to stop them. We thought she perished with the army, sacrificing herself to stop them." Garnet spoke up. "It was thanks to her that we could attack and shut down the Kindergarten before it could further harm the Earth. In the aftermath of that we found Amethyst who was the only living Gem still there. Without the Kindergarten the remaining homeworld Gems resorted wiping us and the Earth out but thanks to Rose's shield they failed and the few survivors retreated from the planet."

"We thought we were the only surviving Gems but those wings…It is Seraphinite. She's the only Gem who can form three wings." Pearl spoke up, staring at the wings. "Why is her Gem embedded into the chest of a human?"

"Maybe he's like me." Steven suggested.

"No. If he was like you he wouldn't have scaring around chest area where the Gem is." Garnet answered. "He mentioned something before…He said he was a Frankenstein compared to Steven."

"Frankenstein? You mean like those books where a mad scientist creates a cool human looking robot?" Steven asked. "Maybe he was human and the Gem brought him back to life."

"Those books are the product of human imagination. They could never work in real life." Pearl stated.

"But what if a Gem really did bring Seph back to life?" Steven asked.

"Hey Greg, you know this guy right?" Amethyst asked, looking at Steven's father.

"Sorry guys, but all the Gem talk kind of flew over my head." Greg shrugged apologetically. "I remember him saying that he knew about the Gems during the…war."

"That's no surprise. Humans did become involved in the fighting at sites where human settlements were disturbed by Gem incursions." Pearl said, frowning in thought. "Some humans did become acquainted with a few Gems at the time but we tried to avoid making contact with them as best as possible. I'm not sure how Seraphinite could have made any contact with any humans because…I never met her. She was head of her own team and attacked enemy outposts in the southern hemisphere."

"I know. That's how I met her and ended up trapped in that mirror." Lapis said sourly. "They forced me to fight her because they thought I could stop her."

Jasper growled, staring at the three wings that flapped several more times, seemingly stretching themselves after not being used for so long. "So you really are Seraphinite. I see your just like Rose, taking on a disgusting human appearance."

"You really are a simple thug, aren't you? You recognize Rose and my Gemstones but you can't put two and two together. Fine by me though, I have no interest in talking to you anymore." Seph said as he bent down on one knee, looking like he was about to run a marathon. "Time to end this."

And just as he finished that sentence he shot at Jasper, kicking up a dusty trail as he slammed into Jasper and they hit the stony wall. Jasper grunted as pushed Seph back and tried to punch him but Seph spread his wings out and shot up into the air before Jasper's fist came within two inches of his face. Jasper quickly curled up into a ball and shot after Seph. The two them resembled shooting stars clashing across the sky above Beach City.

"Wow…" Steven whispered.

"This guy is good." Amethyst commented, watching as the two lights slammed into each other more than once.

"Just how strong is this human? How can a human have the power of a Gem?" Pearl mumbled.

"Steven is human and he has a Gem, even though he shouldn't." Lapis pointed out.

"Yeah but I had a Gem mom." Steven pointed out before Pearl quickly put hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" Pearl hushed him.

"Mom, you mean Rose…How is that possible?" Lapis asked, her eyes widening in shock. "Rose Quartz…She's your mother. But if you're a human and she was your mother…How could a Gem and a human…" Lapis was now stuttering to understand what she had just learned.

"That's not important right now." Garnet spoke up. "What is important is we make sure Jasper doesn't escape. If she alerts the home world they'll send another ship and it will have full Gem battalion that could burn Beach City down to the ground."

"What about Seph?" Steven asked.

"We'll interfere if he is defeated." Garnet answered. "But as far I can see he is able to match Jasper. His power…It is Seraphinite's power."

Seph landed on the beach and jumped back as Jasper slammed into the ground where he had landed. Jasper leapt out of the crater she made and brought her fist down on Seph like a hammer. Seph brought all three wings in front of him, forming a shield of some sort that actually blocked Jasper's large fist. Jasper grunted as she tried to push her fist through the wings but Seph's wings flung themselves out, pushing Jasper back several feet. Jasper's skidded through the ground and she growled as she glared at Seph who stared back without a single emotion seen on his face or in his eyes.

"You going to sit there growling or are gonna finish this? I can do this all day." Seph called out, smirking at hearing Jasper growl like a wounded animal. "Hey is that your 'I surrender' sound? It's unique but makes you sound like something crawled up into your throat and died."

"SHUT UP!" Jasper shouted, abandoning all form of reason as she shot at Seph with orange energy surrounding her form, resembling a fire ball that turned the sand she ran on into glass.

Seph dodged the fist that swiped at him and then flew over another, delivering a kick to Jasper's face but Jasper's helmet kept her safe from being hurt. Seph jumped back and spread his wings out, releasing energy feathers that hit Jasper and exploded. Seph watched the smoke for a moment, waiting to see if his opponent was truly down. He soon found his answer when he felt the ground shift beneath him and jumped into the air just as Jasper leapt out of the ground.

However Seph was too slow and Jasper managed to grab onto him. "Ha! Got you now!"

"Seph!" Steven cried out.

"Do you?" Seph asked, his eyes glowing brighter.

Seph's wings flapped through the air as they altered the two Gem's flight path, slamming Jasper into the ground.

"What are you-" Jasper grunted but was cut off as Seph pushed them forward, grinding Jasper along the ground before crashing her into the bottom of the cliff.

Seph then lifted them back up and proceeded to slam Jasper into the ground multiple times across the beach and back into the cliff.

"Wow. Wish I had thought of that." Amethyst commented, admiring Seph's tactic of rapidly slamming Jasper around.

Jasper grunted as she felt her strength fading, even though she struggled to maintain her grip and try to crush Seph into a billion human pieces. However she unintentionally loosened her grip and Seph instantly sensed it, knowing that the time was right. His Gem glowed again, channeling power through his human body and released the energy in the form of a shockwave that blasted Jasper away, sending her crashing and tumbling across the beach.

"He's free!" Steven cheered.

"Is it over?" Greg asked.

"Not yet." Garnet said with a grim expression on her face.

Everyone watched as Jasper slowly got back onto his feet, looking more battered and bruised than ever. And she looked really angry.

"What does it take to knock her down for good?" Amethyst asked, wondering if anything could keep Jasper down.

Jasper let out a furious scream. "YOU DEFECTIVE LITTLE FREAK! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! KILL, KILL, KILL ALL OF YOU SCUM!"

Steven gasped as Pearl quickly pulled him against her in reaction to Jasper's fury as the orange skinned Gem rocketed towards Seph, shooting balls of fire from her fists at the angel like human who swiftly dodged each blast, the smirk on his face serving to further enrage Jasper. His wings swiped at any fire balls that almost hit him and sent them flying right back at Jasper who ignored them even though they burned her body.

"She's on a rampage now." Garnet stated.

"She's lost it!" Amethyst gasped as Jasper was about to strike Seph at point blank range.

That was what Seph had been waiting for as he spread his wings out and from them came a meteor shower of feather shaped energy bolts that tore through Jasper's body, earning a scream as she vanished into a flash of light. Everyone watched as her body retreated into her Gem, too injured to carry on and needed time to regenerate. Everyone watched in shock as Seph slowly walked over to the Gem and picked it up.

"What's he going to do?" Steven asked.

Seph turned and looked over at the Crystal Gems. "I don't suppose I can ask you to bubble this for me?"

"Huh?" Amethyst asked.

"Why do you need us?" Pearl asked.

"I don't have access to your temple and I don't know where you keep the corrupted Gems. I never set foot in your temple before." Seph said as she held out Jasper's Gem. "Or would you rather I truly shatter her Gem?"

"Let me do it!" Steven quickly walked up to Seph despite Pearl's protests and instantly bubbled the Gem and sent it to the vault. "She'll be safe inside the vault."

"Safe is one word to describe it. She'll be safe from whoever the home world sends to investigate the disappearance of the ship to capture the last of Rose Quartz's rebellion. Of course there is the matter of the other one." Seph said as his wings seemingly receded into his back.

"Other one?" Steven asked.

"Yes, I understand that three Gems were sent here. The one I just defeated, the other right here," Seph nodded at Lapis who stepped back and looking slightly fearful. "And the other one."

"Peridot." Garnet stated.

"Ah, so Peridot is her name. I've encountered her kind before; more logical than heart to the point they are actually more machine than their drones. At least until you get them mad and they display the tantrum of a child throwing his toys at the wall." Seph remarked with a grin. "It's a good thing they never there were still Gems on Earth. The quality of the Gems have somewhat fallen since the war, even if Gems like Jasper took part in that conflict."

"So you are after Peridot as well." Garnet said. "That's why you came here. You came here for Jasper and Lapis."

"Just Jasper. If I believed Lapis was as much a threat as those two I wouldn't have bothered to leave her mirror in Rose's hands." Seph shook his head.

"You sealed Lapis in the mirror? Why?" Steven asked.

"It's a long story but the short answer would be: it was a war." Seph answered simply. "And _I _didn't imprison Lapis. That was Seraphinite who did that."

"But you _are_ Seraphinite." Steven said in confusion.

"Am I? If we're going by that logic, Steven than I should consider you to be Rose Quartz and not her son." Seph remarked with a grin. "You do have her gemstone after all."

"You are human but you have a gemstone." Garnet pointed out.

"Yes but I was not born a Gem and the method that was used to implant this gem is not one I would recommend for anyone. I offered an explanation to Rose on what was done and she explained to me she was looking for a way to bear a child with Greg here." Seph glanced at Greg who looked sheepish. "And I see she succeeded."

"So than who are you?" Pearl asked.

"I already told you but you are not listening. So I'll make it simple, I am a human who has Gem embedded in chest, right his heart should be. Where and how I got it I will not say because it my story and I will tell it only when I believe I can actually trust you." Seph said, starting to sound annoyed but yawned and seemed to have trouble standing.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

"I'm fine. I just haven't used this much power in years and I forgot how much of a strain it has on my body. A Gem's power is not suitable for a human, even one that's been alive for centuries." Seph shook his head. "Unless there is anymore monsters tonight I am heading back to my hotel for a good night sleep. My work in this city is done."

"You're leaving?" Steven asked. "But you just got here."

"Yes but time marches on, young Steven. I've already tracked down Jasper and I know Lapis won't try to steal the ocean, _again_." He threw a glance at Lapis who flinched. "But there is still this Peridot who is out there and there some Gem strongholds still here on Earth that _might_ help her send a transmission to the home world. There is still much work for me to do and I don't have time to entertain the young with stories. Until then though." He bowed his head and glanced at Greg again. "Oh and start your father on a diet and exercise program. Mortal or not if he doesn't improve his health than all this Gem magic will probably drive him into an early grave."

"Seraph!" Grey exclaimed.

"Oh it's true and you know it, Greg. Honestly, you need to lighten up on the hot dogs." Seph smirked as he turned around and started walking. "You only live once, Universe. Magic or not."

The Gems and the single human watched as Seph walked down the beach towards the hotel.

"Should we try and contain him?" Pearl asked.

"…No. We'll wait and see what his motives are." Garnet answered.

"You can't beat him." Lapis answered with weary look on her face. "Whether he's a human or not Seraphinite was one of the most powerful Gems to ever exist. She was the reason I came to the planet during the war. They thought because this planet was mostly covered in water that I would have the advantage but…I lost when she cracked my gem. I tried to escape but she forced me back into my gem and placed it in that mirror."

"She?" Steven asked.

"The original Seraphinite." Lapis trembled.

Xxx

Seph collapsed onto his bed and let out a sigh. "Aw man…Thousands of years into the future and I'm _still_ too young for this."

His gem flashed once.

"Oh come on. How could it have been worse?" Seph mumbled.

Flash.

"Sure, they listened and they not watching me talking to myself…Or sound like I'm talking to myself." Seph rolled his tired eyes. "Days like this I feel like going back to the asylum. At least I'd have some privacy."

Flash.

"That's what they all say." Seph closed his eyes. "You just love to make me react to that stupid phrase."

(**Steven Universe Ending Theme and Credits**)


	4. Chapter 4

(**Steven Universe Intro**)

**The Angel's Fall**

_Many Gems on the home world refer to the conflict on the planet Earth centuries ago as the Rose Rebellion, while some just call it the Rebellion and some even call it the Humiliation._

_It all started when Rose Quartz incited a rebellion on the planet that would be known as Earth for reasons unknown to the High Command, garnering the loyalty of over half the Gem population that established itself there. Earth had generally been colonized as a way to expand our population and resources on the orders of the ruling cast of the Gem home world, the Diamond Authority. The heads of the authority were Blue Diamond, White Diamond, and Yellow Diamond who were hailed as the ruling Trinity of Gem civilization decreed that the Gem home world was slowly using resources needed to create new Gems and ordered their subjects to the search the stars for planets that could sustain and be used to aid in producing new Gems. The planet known as Earth was one of the few planets that was perfect for aiding the home world in producing new Gems and thus under the orders of the Diamond Authority a Kindergarten was established, using the minerals in the planet to produce new Gems despite the fact that the planet would eventually be hollowed out and become unstable, leading to its inevitable destruction._

_This was deemed unacceptable by Rose Quartz who inspired other Gems to join her, forming the Crystal Gems and what was meant to be an operation to save Gem kind quickly turned into a war. The Diamond Authority expected this minor rebellion to be put down but to their shock the Crystal Gems won several major battles that had been led by Rose Quartz and her most trusted advisors, a Gem fusion warrior known as Garnet, a scientific but skilled Pearl, and a general whose skill and ferocity on the battlefield combined with Rose's tactics crushed the Gem armies. This general was a Gem who sprouted three wings from her back, making her faster than any of her peers and with enough strength to take down multiple opponents this Gem, Seraphinite, crippled the home world Gem army which allowed the Crystal Gems led by Rose Quartz to attack and damage the Kindergarten, saving the Earth. Recognizing the Crystal Gems as a dangerous threat, a young Lapis Lazuli Gem was sent, using her hydrokinetic powers to turn the tide of the war._

_However when faced with Seraphinite the young Lapis quickly realized that Seraphinite was too strong. Her speed, her strength, and her ability to use light as a weapon broke through the water waves the Lapis used and at the end of the battle her Gem had been cracked. The Lapis's body retreated back into her body to regenerate but Seraphinite took the cracked Gem and placed it in a mirror for the Gem to power and keep her from regenerating her body. For millennia the Lapis was trapped inside the mirror, only able to communicate through images with no way to escape from its captors…_

_Until a young human boy found it._

_And as for the Gem, Seraphinite, she disappeared into the waste lands created by the war, never to be seen again._

"Wow…" Steven said once Lapis had finished her story.

It was early in the morning and it had been only five hours since the fight between Seph and Jasper and the Gems were still active. One reason was the possible residence of Lapis Lazuli who had nowhere to go since she couldn't return to the home world or she would be branded as a traitor. The Crystal Gems were reluctant to let her stay with them, even though Steven vouched for her. They reluctantly allowed her to stay, if only so that they could keep an eye on her and so they could learn what she knew of Seraphinite.

"I fought the original Seraphinite and I was imprisoned in that mirror. I have no idea what happened to her after that but I guess she left the mirror with you for some reason." Lapis said, sitting on pillow in the small cottage home connected to the Gem temple.

"Well that's a lot of help." Amethyst muttered as she lied on her back.

"We now know that it was Seraphinite who imprisoned Lapis and she must have given the mirror to Rose before she disappeared." Pearl said before turning to Greg. "Did…Seph tell you what happened to Seraphinite?"

"Sorry, Pearl, he wouldn't talk about Gem stuff when I was around. I think he knew I was uncomfortable about it, especially after he and Rose had a brief fight." Greg shrugged.

"Why did they fight?" Steven asked.

"Well, it was mostly a misunderstanding. Rose thought Seraph was a Gem monster taking over human bodies when she saw the Gem imbedded in his chest and Seraph thought Rose was some renegade Gem that was left on the planet after the war. He was technically right but he didn't immediately realize it was Rose until…I guess when the Gem on him told him who Rose was." Greg said. "They were social with each other after that. At least until Seraph left."

"Why the name change?" Amethyst asked.

"I have no idea." Greg answered honestly.

"At least he stopped Jasper." Steven pointed out.

"But we still know nothing about him." Pearl said.

"We know the Gem of Seraphinite is embedded in his chest. Perhaps he transplanted it into his body after Seraphinite was damaged and had to regenerate. Not even the strongest of us survived the war without injuries." Garnet offered.

"But to transplant a Gem into the human body would have a required incredibly delicate work and even than the human body shouldn't have been able to handle it." Pearl replied.

"Why not we just ask him?" Steven asked, not seeing what the big deal was. "He's not a bad guy…or Gem. If he wasn't good he wouldn't have protected us, save Lapis, or imprison Jasper."

"But what does he plan to do now?" Pearl asked.

"If he target Jasper because she was sent by the home world it's likely he'll go after Peridot." Garnet spoke up.

"That's good right. Let him track her down and save us the trouble." Amethyst shrugged.

"And what then? Will he come back after us once he's done with Peridot? And what about Lapis?" Pearl glanced at the blue Gem who shifted uncomfortably. "What if he decides to attack the temple just to get her?"

"But he helped her." Steven protested.

"But he…The original Seraphinite was the one who cracked my Gem and imprisoned me in that mirror. He says it was because of the war but why did she seal me in the mirror and not kill me. Why did she spare me?" Lapis shook her head. "I don't understand why Seraphinite would even bother to spare a Gem that was on the other side."

"Maybe she knew you weren't like the other Gems." Steven offered, earning Lapis's attention. "Maybe she thought you were good but you were being forced, like when Jasper forced you to come back and attack us."

"So why lock me in the mirror?" Lapis asked, sounding angrier than she meant to and regretted it when Steven flinched.

"I don't know…" Steven looked away while Garnet and Pearl patted Steven's shoulders.

"Regardless of the reason he left the mirror with Rose for a reason." Garnet said. "He wouldn't have done that without a reason. Based on what we've seen, this Seph is not the type to do something without a sufficient reason."

"So what do we do, oh fearless leader?" Amethyst asked, becoming frustrated.

"…We do it Steven's way. We ask him." Garnet stood up. "Engaging him in battle would cause a lot of damage to the city. He split the ocean in half before fighting us off, even though we were all holding back and defeated Jasper while summoning what I believe to be the original Seraphinite's powers to do so. This makes him a dangerous opponent…or a formidable ally."

"Ally?" Pearl asked.

"Rose would have a good reason not to tell us about him and he did not fight us with the intention to harm us. Perhaps it's time we take a non-aggression approach."

Xxx

"Oh my head…I thought I swore never touch any form of liquid alcohol again." Seph rubbed his head as he sat up on his bed.

The Gem on his chest flashed.

"I know it's a side effect of using so much of your power. I was just trying a little a little humor to help cope." Seph shook his head as the Gem flashed again. "After all this time you still don't understand humor? Come on, you have been with me for a very, very, _very_ long time now. I think you just say these things to tease me."

This time the Gem flashed twice, making a humming sound that sounded…agitated.

"Calm down, I meant no disrespect and you know it." Seph stood up from the bed. "But I need an aspirin rather badly. Why can't you just heal me?" The Gem flashed another answer. "You keep my body young, you morph to give me your wings, you heal the serious injuries but you can't get rid of a small splitting headache? It's official, you torture me."

The Gem made another sound that could have been interrupted as a giggle.

"Sure laugh it up." Seph scowled. "You love to drive me crazy."

The Gem flashed again and this time he thought he heard laughter.

"Here we go again." Seph sighed and looked to the window. "So do you think they'll want to meet us before we leave?"

There was no answer but Seph didn't need one.

He _knew_ the Crystal Gems would come to him for answers.

It was only matter of time now but would they accept him for who and what he was or was there another fight waiting to happen?

Xxx

"So what's your story Greg? How did you and Rose meet him?" Amethyst asked, turning to Steven's father who rubbed his head nervously.

"Well you know about him now so I guess I can talk about it. It's a long story though. It happened a year before Steven was born." Greg answered.

"Yay! Another story for Steven!" Steven cheered.

"It started on a nice day, much like this one. Rose and I were going up to the top of the hill where you could see all of Beach City. It was one of her favourite spots..."

Xxx

_"It is so beautiful." Rose smiled in content as the wind blew through her curly strawberry hair while looking down at Beach City and the ocean._

_Next to her sat a younger Greg Universe who was simply happy to up here with her. "Yeah. It's really good, especially at this hour."_

_It was morning and the sun was slowly rising up, causing the ocean to sparkle which looked almost, dare Greg say it, magical._

_"Oh Greg, to see something like this over a thousand years, it would make anyone feel at peace with almost anything." Rose sighed as she sat down, not caring at the dirt from the ground getting onto her dress._

_"It really is something." Greg chuckled, sitting next to Rose. "Guy could wake up to this every morning."_

_"And so could I." Rose said, placing her hand on Greg's which caused the man to blush._

_It was so nice._

_So quiet._

_So peaceful._

_It could last forever._

_But that moment ended when Rose opened her eyes. "Greg?"_

_"Yeah Rose?" Greg asked, still relaxed._

_"Something's here." Rose stood up, still calm but was now focused. "Someone's watching us."_

_"Hm? Who?" Greg stood up and looked around. "Hello? Anyone here?"_

_"Come out and show yourself. You are good at concealing your presence but I know you are there." Rose said, sounding stern but not angry or threatening._

_At first Greg thought Rose was imagining things but then he heard a voice. "Hm, not bad. And here I thought I was imagining things."_

_Greg's eyes widened as a young man with dark green shoulder length hair appeared a few feet from him and Rose, staring at Rose with narrow eyes. "Whoa! He just appeared!"_

_"Who are you? This energy I feel…You are a Gem." Rose stated, staring at the young man with cool calculating look._

_"I could say the same for you." The young man smiled. "If you want a name you can just call me Seraph. And here I thought all the Gems were dead. I thought that little stupid war kicked your kind off this planet for good. I guess I was wrong."_

_The Gem on Seraph's chest flashed under his shirt._

_"Yeah, I noticed. So tell me, what brings you back to my planet? Couldn't handle rejection once you have to try and destroy it again?" Seraph asked taking a step forward._

_"I am not one of those Gems. I have nothing against the Earth." Rose stated._

_"Nothing against the Earth huh? You came here, you brought an army, and you tried to turn Earth into a lifeless shell. Not to mention your kind tried to kill me." Seraph raised his hand. "Never again."_

_Rose brought her arm up and blocked the invisible blast of power Seraph released by summoning her shield. "Greg, stay back."_

_"Right!" Greg stepped back, gulping slightly._

_Seraph narrowed his eyes as he put his hand on the ground and sent a pulse of power through the ground underneath Rose, attempting to attack from below where her shield did not cover. Rose jumped up, softly gliding up into the air as the ground beneath her exploded._

_"Whoa!" Greg shouted in shock._

_He knew the Gems had powerful magic stuff, but he hadn't seen a whole lot of it. He mostly avoided the magic because it scared him, even though he was dating a Gem._

_"Who are you?" Rose said as she landed on the ground. "How can you have a Gem?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" Seraph scoffed as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Rose, preparing to deliver a punch but Rose blocked._

_Seraph grunted as Rose released his fist and jumped back. "You are good."_

_"That power…I have sensed it before…" Rose whispered as she looked at the Gem on Seraph's chest as it flashed._

_That color…_

_Rose's eyes widened. "Seraphinite."_

_Seraph stopped and narrowed his eyes. "So you remember her."_

_"How is this possible? Seraphinite perished centuries ago." Rose said, her mind racing to figure out how this was possible._

_"Wishful thinking huh? You should have tried a little harder." Seraph stepped forward. "I imagine Yellow Diamond will be a little annoyed that I'm still alive."_

_"I do not work for Yellow Diamond. In fact I was the one who instigated the rebellion against her and the Diamond Authority." Rose replied._

_"Please. The Gem who instigated the rebellion was Rose Quartz and she's dead." Seraph retorted._

_"I have lived a long time and I would certainly remember if I was dead." Rose said, a small smile appearing on her face._

_Seraph raised an eyebrow. "You are Rose Quartz? The one who formed the Crystal Gems and battled the Diamond Authority, defeating them and forcing them off this planet?"_

_"Pleasure to meet you, Seraph. But I thought Seraphinite was dead as well. She vanished before the final battle." Rose said, bowing her head slightly._

_Seraph frowned. "After all this time, Rose Quartz, if that is who you really are, is still alive after all these years and just happens to be in a small town like this? That's a little hard to believe since I heard that the Crystal and Diamond Gems fought to their mutual defeat on the final battle."_

_"It was indeed mutual. We lost a great many Gems that day on both sides." Rose said, becoming sad at the memories of the war. "I only saved a handful of my closest comrades that day while the surviving Diamond Gem retreated."_

_"And you've lived on this planet the whole time." Seraph said, seemingly lowering his guard. "That sounds a little too good to be true. But the Diamond Gems were never too creative or thoughtful to make up a story like that and they wouldn't send a Gem disguised as the most hated rebel on the history of their planet back here, even if to check if some Gems still survived."_

_"And what about you, Seraphnite? How are you still alive and yet you are in a human body?" Rose said, gesturing to the Gem on Seraph's chest._

_"I…am not Seraphinite." Seraph answered slowly. "I'm a human with a Gem embedded in me and the power of a Gem that's kept me alive for centuries."_

_"A Gem embedded in a human?" Rose's eyes widened. "That's…astounding."_

_"Well, it's better than being labelled as an abomination like those Diamond jerks." Seraph commented. "It really drove the few I met up the wall."_

_"A human given the power of a Gem is not an abomination. It's something…astounding and never believed to be possible. It's a…miracle." Rose said, awestruck by what she had learned. "I never thought Seraphinite truly perished in the war. She was always too cunning..."_

_"Cunning is one word." Seraph admitted as the Gem on his chest flashed. "Seraphinite says it's good to see you after all these years, Rose."_

_"It's good to see you as well, somewhat, Seraphinite." Rose said with a smile. "I sense we have much to talk about."_

_"It's a long story…"_

Xxx

"Shortly after that Seraph explained that he was a human, around the time of the Gem War and he became involved when he found…Seraphinite's Gem. Rose said she must have retreated into her Gem after being injured or something like that. She recovered and got to know the human for a while, sounded like she was actually happy to get away from the war and the fighting before his village was attacked and she tried to defend it but something went wrong and her Gem ended up in that human's body. He wouldn't say how or why he had the Gem, only that Seraphinite had found what Rose did." Greg said, finishing the story. "After that we exchanged a few more conversations and Seraph left the city, saying he'd drop by and say hello from time to time but this is the first time I've seen him in over twelve years."

"Wow…" Steven said in awe.

"So he fought Rose. Wow. That guy's got to be insane." Amethyst said, falling down onto the floor and spread her arms and legs out.

"He didn't know it was Rose. He thought it was some kind of…spy sent by those evil Gems. He thought Rose was dead with the other Crystal Gems." Greg continued. "And you guys thought the same thing with the Gem, Seraphinite."

"But Seraphinite wouldn't have simply abandoned us in the middle of that war. She hated the Diamond Gems, especially Yellow Diamond. She considered them a blight on Gem kind and believed that it had to be replaced by a better ruler." Pearl stated. "She once tried to convince Rose that she could take over but Rose refused to leave Earth. She fought alongside Rose because she wanted to push the Diamond Gems back to the home world and with their army depleted she could try and take down the ruling cast and replace it."

"Why would she do that?" Steven asked.

"Seraphinite was a Gem that saw things along the lines of good or evil and she believed the Diamond Gems were evil. She was the first of the Gems to join Rose aside from Pearl and myself. In fact she voluntarily led the Crystal Gem armies against the Diamond Gems. She was kind but fiercely driven. The Crystal Gems suffered a great blow to their morality when we thought that Seraphinite was lost." Garnet answered.

"And now she's back, well kind of." Amethyst sat up. "So what do we do?"

"Why do we have to do anything? Let's just go talk to him." Steven stated. "He hasn't done anything bad."

The Gems all shared a look.

"He may not be trustworthy…But Steven has a point. All right, we'll try it Steven's way." Garnet said with a small smile.

Xxx

Seph yawned as he walked through Beach City as the business owners opened up their shops for the day. "I hate it when I wake up feeling like road kill. Honestly that stupid sun couldn't wait another five hours."

His Gem flashed causing him to stop and scowl down at it.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" He asked before the Gem flashed again. "I didn't play around with Jasper or the Gems. It's not my fault that upstart took so long to drag herself out of the ocean after I temporarily cut Lapis's connection to the ocean. And don't get me start on the Crystal Gems-"

"SEPH!"

Seph winced at the loud noise and looked in the direction where the voice came from. "Now what?"

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Steven running towards him with the Crystal Gems walking behind him at a slower pace.

"Steven! Hold on a second!" Pearl called out, not wanting Steven to get so close to Seph without someone to protect him.

"Well this is interesting." Seph remarked as Steven stopped in front of him. "It's a little early, young man. Didn't you get any sleep?"

"I got a little sleep." Steven answered, panting slightly. "Seph can you tell us about yourself?"

"About myself? And what do you want to know?" Seph asked with a smirk, pretending to be ignorant.

"About how you became a Crystal Gem!" Steven answered excitingly.

"Ah….No." Seph said as he turned around to walk away.

"Huh? Why not?" Steven asked, a little surprised and hurt at how casually dismissed he was.

"Honestly, I don't feel like talking about it. I'm looking for a place that makes a decent breakfast along with some coffee. I woke up a lot sooner than I should have after last night's fight and ended up feeling road kill the second that stupid sun made me open eyes." Seph said, yawning again. "I'm really not in the mood for storytelling, Steven. Especially since I'll be leaving right after breakfast."

"Why? Why do you need to leave? You just got here." Steven pointed out.

"I never stay in one place, Steven." Seph said as he slightly turned back to face the young human/Gem. "My job here is done. That upstart Jasper is where she belongs, in a place where she can't hurt anyone but there is the matter of the Gem Peridot. If she manages to alert the Gem home world to what has happened there is a good chance that another Gem army will be sent to Earth and this time there is not army of 'Crystal Gems' here to stop them."

"We can help you." Steven offered but Seph shook his head.

"Your offer is appreciated but right now the reason you can't find Peridot is that you have not considered that she is already in hiding at one of the Gem strongholds or worse, hiding amongst the humans." Seph answered, looking at the Gems. "Despite your fancy warp pad network I am more mobile and I can move more freely since I've been to the top and bottom of this planet. Asking for help right now would waste both of our times since you have your own concerns, Steven."

"My own concerns?" Steven asked.

"You are aware that Jasper recognized you as your mother, correct? If the Gem home world believes Rose Quartz is still alive the consequences would be unspeakable. Focus on mastering your powers for now, Steven. You'll need to learn fast." Seph remarked as he turned to walk away again.

"Wait! You can help!" Steven called out, making Seph stop again. "You are a human and you got Gem powers too!"

"I'm hardly a person who can teach you anything, Steven. Everything I know about my Gem powers I learned instantly when Seraphinite's Gem was implanted in me. I know a lot of Gem history and I could care a less about it since it's not as fun to remember as human history." Seph answered. "You have to learn about your powers and it can only be done by people who personally knew Rose Quartz."

"Could you please tell me how you became a Gem? Please?" Steven begged.

"You don't stop until you get your way don't you?" Seph raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Very well, at the very least it would be interesting to see everyone's reaction."

"So you will tell us?" Steven asked eagerly.

"Might as well." Seph shrugged. "Let's get some donuts first though."

Xxx

Once Steven and Seph had bought some donuts everyone was back in the Gem Temple with Seph sitting down in front of the table while Steven sat on the couch and the Gems sat close by.

"Now I suppose I'll start back to my beginning days, when I lived in a small village in a country called…Scotland."

(**Steven Universe Ending Theme and Credits**)


	5. Chapter 5

(**Steven Universe Intro**)

_"The Homeworld Gems have retreated to the North, Rose. Our spies report that they have constructed a Kindergarten there and are producing new Gems." A woman with pale skin, long dark green hair that fell down to her hips stated._

_She wore black and grey body hugging armor with a black and grey cloak that fell to her feet. Her silver eyes looked across the field she and the woman stood on._

_"That is horrible. To think that the Homeworld is so determined to win that they would actually create Gems and instantly send them to fight." Rose said sadly._

_"Yellow Diamond must have pushed for this. There are rumors that our war has incited rebellion on other Gem controlled worlds. With battles like ours breaking out the Homeworld cannot afford to send reinforcements to destroy us." The green haired Gem commented with a small smile. "We can use this to our advantage, Rose."_

_"What do you mean Seraphinite?" Rose turned to the other Gem._

_"If we take control of the warp pad network we could gather other rebels, form an alliance to knock the Homeworld off balance and use the worlds as bases to attack and deal a death blow to the Diamond Authority." Seraphinite answered with a smile. "Yellow Diamond wouldn't stand a chance. This is the turning point."_

_"That will not be possible Seraphinite. The most we could hope to accomplish is driving them off this planet. A military alliance is out of the question." Rose stated and sighed at the shocked look on Seraphinite's face._

_"What are you talking about, Rose? We've had them on their knees on this planet for the last two years with only a small band of Gems. With an entire army from all the other rebelling planets…Ha!" Seraphinite waved her hand in front of her face. "We'll finish them. At least on the planets they invaded."_

_"And then what?" Rose questioned._

_"Then we'll have all the resources we need to attack the Homeworld, keep them off balance and make sure they never regain the strength they need to try and take this or the other planets back." Seraphinite answered._

_"Seraphinite, we can't hope to secure the warp pad network, especially since it's the Homeworld's main method of sending reinforcements to all the rebel planets. We can't even hope to secure this planet if a Kindergarten is still operational. They could be massing for a full scale attack at any moment. Our only hope now is to keep this planet safe." Rose stated._

_"You mean hide like cowards?" Seraphinite frowned._

_"I mean regroup."_

_"But why? We can outsmart them, we can outfight them." Seraphinite argued. "We can take them here and now."_

_"On this planet, yes. We have an advantage but on the other planets the Homeworld's grip is sure to be stronger." Rose explained._

_"There must be some way Rose. You know as well as I do that even if we win the Homeworld will just wait until its strong enough to try again. Th__ey won't stop with this planet, they'll keep on sucking the life out of every planet they get their hands on_. _Remove the Diamond Authority from power and there is a chance for a new world to rise up." Seraphinite said, getting frustrated. "W__e_ _have to change things for the better or all we've done here will be for nothing_._"_

_"I wish there was but for now we must concentrate on freeing this world from the Homeworld before concentrating on the others. Your knowledge of the Homeworld's deployments is the key here Seraphinite. If we can halt the Kindergartens on this planet-"_

_"Why bother with the Kindergartens? Go straight for their command base and end the war here and now." Seraphinite pointed out._

_"We don't have the strength or the numbers to launch an attack on their base." Rose shook her head._

_"For Gem's sake, Rose!" Seraphinite threw her arms up and walked a few feet away. "Just give me of your best warriors and I'll take the command center and the warp pad myself. Then you and the others can celebrate here on this planet while I handle the other rebels."_

_"I will be happy enough just to stave off anymore Homeworld incursions on this corner of the earth." Rose replied, walking up to her disgruntled ally and put a hand on Seraphinite's shoulder while smiling. "You prepare a plan to strike at the Kindergaten and I'll approve them with Pearl and Garnet. In the meantime I want you to enjoy the few moments of peace we have here. You and the others all deserve it."_

_Seraphinite sighed. "If that's the way you want it, Rose."_

Xxx

_"Unb__elievable. Doesn't Rose realize that even if we kick Homeworld off this planet they'll just come back stronger? It may be a thousand years but it will happen and if those barbarians that rule the Homeworld have their way we'll be shattered and buried." S__eraphinite sighed and sat down against a large tree, looking across the giant lake in front of her. "I've waited so long to finally stand up to the Diamond's wrongs but this is just not enough."_

_She stopped her muttering upon spotting movement and looked over, seeing a human, a young boy by the looks of it walking towards the lake._

_"Humans." Seraphinite whispered._

_The species of this planet was a subject that either fascinated certain Gems or made them roll their eyes at how inferior the species that originated from the very planet her people were fighting to save. Seraphinite herself didn't feel any love or condescension towards these organic creatures that was the indigenous population. She was too occupied with fighting the tyranny of the Diamond Authority to care and was only part of Rose's rebellion to be free from things were run on the Homeworld. Rose had come to love this world but Seraphinite didn't seem to understand just what she saw in this planet, even if it was different from other captured planets._

_This was in fact the first time Seraphinite had ever seen a human._

_"Be careful or you'll drown in the lake. You don't want to be eaten by the monster!" A voice, a human female called out._

_"Oh Ma, there is no monster. That's a load of bad scotch whiskey." The boy said as the woman came into view._

_"And who told you that ya little dirt spitter?" The woman scowled._

_"I heard Pa say it when we were out catching fishies." The boy answered honestly._

_"Well, we'll see what he has to say when there's no table scraps for him for week." The woman said darkly. "And you, away from those waters! Lest you want to tempt the beast for an afternoon snack!"_

_"Oh Ma I said there's no-"_

_"Shut it you! Or no dinner stew tonight!"_

_Seraphinite raised an eyebrow at the interaction, seeing the woman who was possibly the boy's female biological sire scold the young one for being too close to the water where a supposed monster was said to lurk. The boy obviously didn't believe her and the way he was scolded reminded Seraphinite of how more than once a disobedient Gem was scolded on Homeworld, usually a young Amethyst or an undisciplined Jasper but those Gems were always rather hot headed upon creation. It seemed odd to the hidden Gem that she would instantly see similarities between humans and Gems despite being so different. The way that woman reacted, it reminded her a bit of how protective Rose's bodyguard Pearl was of her. More than once Seraphinite believed that Pearl had a death wish when it came to helping Rose on the battle field given how many times she had injured herself._

_Just as the boy was pulled away he turned looked across the lake and Seraphinite could have sworn his eyes flashed when he looked in her direction._

_Did he see her?_

_Not waiting to find out Seraphinite quickly jumped out of sight and vanished into the field without looking back._

_Xxx_

_"Today we have achieved a great victory!" Rose said, listening to the cheers of her fellow Crystal Gems. "With the communications outpost captured the Homeworld cannot call or send for reinforcements and bringing us one step closer to victory!"_

_Seraphinite hung back, watching as the Gems dispersed to celebrate even though there was no good reason to be celebrating yet. So they knocked off a communication center. It wasn't that much of a big deal since there was still an entire army to deal with. Sometimes Seraphinite questioned Rose's methods, especially when she felt they were not yielding the proper results._

_Upon spotting Rose and her personal aid, the dancer Pearl Gem approaching Seraphinite quickly smiled in greetings. "Congratulations are in order, Rose."_

_"The real congratulations goes to our warriors, Seraphinite. If not for them this would not be possible." Rose replied, not noticing Pearl looking like she disagreed with that statement. "I have something to ask you, regarding the Kindergarten."_

_"Of course." Seraphinite nodded._

_"We do not know it fortifications or how many Gems are emerging but we do need to stop the production of new Gems to quickly bring this war to an end." Rose stated._

_"Understandable, Rose. However shutting down a Kindergarten is not as easy as it sounds. The injectors work day and night to create new Gems and without the location of the control center we can't shut them off." Seraphinite said thoughtfully._

_"There is a way." Rose replied._

_"Hm?" Seraphinite raised an eyebrow._

_"Pearl has suggested that we employ an energy burst that will overload the power lines keeping the Kindergarten running. It will shut down the control center and thus the injectors will be deactivated. A brilliant plan that does not sacrifice the lives of our troops." Rose said while Pearl blushed from the praise which earned a smirk from Seraphinite._

_"A genius plan indeed. With the Kindergarten deactivated the Homeworld's army will be without supplies and personnel. However there is still the matter of the Gems still being grown in the Kindergarten." Seraphinite spoke, earning stares from Rose and Pearl. "What do we do with them?"_

_"What do you mean? They are the enemy and we must defeat them." Pearl stated, glaring at Seraphinite for daring to poke holes in Rose's perfect plan._

_Seraphinite rolled her eyes. _

_Clearly this dancer was possibly an admirer of Rose or even worse, a fanatic._

_"I believe what Seraphinite is saying, Pearl, is that there will be newborn Gems in the Kindergarten when we attack. That means we are risking destroying newborns regardless of how they are created." Rose stated. "And Seraphinite is right. We cannot simply destroy the newborns as regardless of how they are born they are innocent."_

_"Oh." Pearl blushed, looking like she made herself an idiot in front of her idol._

_Seraphinite rolled her eyes as she had no wish to deal with a Rose worshiper. Honestly she had enough of those to last her entire life. "The point is we cannot just simply attack and shatter Gems on a whim. We must remove Homeworld's control from the Kindergarten. It would be better if I go on this mission alone."_

_"You know I cannot allow that, Seraphinite. This is crucial to ending the war as quickly as possible." Rose shook her head. "Garnet is already preparing a strike force. Her future vision will allow us to better predict the enemy's defense."_

_"The Homeworld will have their own Sapphires working to predict our movements. I can hide myself from their visions long enough to get in a first strike and in the heat of battle it is the first strike that always counts." Seraphinite pointed out._

_"Yes but Garnet will be strong enough that she can handle the predictions of the Homeworld's Sapphires will barely hold her back." Rose answered with a smile. "You need not worry, Seraphinite. Our forces will be ready."_

_Seraphinite closed her eyes as she sighed and bowed. "As you wish."_

_Xxx_

_Seraphinite flew through the clouds in the sky, enjoying the breeze as it flowed through her long green hair. She shot through another cloud, pretending it was an enemy Gem…_

_Or something else._

_She looked down at the lake she had been watching before, spotting the human village that was close by and made sure she landed without being seen._

_"Rose, always looking for a way to be the compassionate one. Looking to save lives…" Seraphinite sighed. "Now if only she could learn that if she really wanted to save this planet she'd look for a way to remove the Diamonds as a threat once and for all." Seraphinite put a hand on her head. "How is it that one so powerful is unable to think like a warrior?"_

_Rose's tactics were good and all but there was only for defense. What about the other worlds out there suffering under the Homeworld's tyranny? What about the Gems on the Homeworld that were unable to leave and join the Rebellion?_

_Rose was smart but she only saw things based on how to try and prevent the loss of life when ironically she started the war to save this planet._

_"It's you!"_

_Seraphinite stopped and looked down in front of her, seeing the same boy she had seen at the lake. "You..."_

_"The lady from the lake. I saw ya there." The boy said, his bright red hair seemingly shining as the sun's rays beamed down the boy's head._

_"You saw me?" Seraphinite asked, unable to believe she had allowed herself to be seen._

_No matter how many humans may be helping them it was agreed by Rose and the other Crystal Gems that humans for the most report would remain out of the fight. The only humans that were part of the war were ones that had been caught up in the conflict when the war first broke out._

_"Aye. I remember you." The boy smiled. "Who are you lass?"_

_"Lass? What did you call me?" Seraphinite took a step forward with scowl on her face. "Is that an insult?"_

_"Uh?! How is a calling a lass insultin?! My Pa said that all pretty ladies are lasses!" The boy said, jumping back in shock._

_Seraphinite stopped, realizing that the boy had meant no offense. She sighed as she realized perhaps she was being irritable lately because of the war. The last thing she wanted was to suddenly attack a young human child because she overreacted. _

_Seraphinite stepped back. "My apologies. I have been under a great deal of pressure lately."_

_"Pressure? What could make a lass like you so upset? My Ma says stress is not good for young lasses. She says it makes them age faster." The boy said, tilting his head slightly._

_Seraphinite smirked at what the child had said. Gems don't age like organics do but they can be stressed out. _

_She shook her head. "What is your name child?"_

_"My name is…"_

Xxx

"Aw! You're not telling us your name?" Steven groaned.

Seph smirked in amusement as the group gathered around the table in the Gem Home. "Some things should remain secret, Steven."

"I remember that day…" Pearl frowned. "Seraphinite and Rose never saw eye to eye on many things. She started taking some time off when we took the communications hub and completely disrespected the victory we tried so hard to earn."

"Seraphinite remembers you being a little kiss-up to Rose, Pearl." Seph said with a grin as Amethyst laughed.

Pearl glared at Seph. "Seraphinite was arguing with the leader of the army she was a part of."

"That doesn't make Seraphinite and the other Gems mindless drones. Be careful, Pearl. That's Homeworld thinking." Seph retorted.

"Why you-"

"Guys!" Steven said loudly. "This is story time, not fighting time!"

Seph looked at Steven and nodded. "Right. Now where was I?"

Xxx

_"Sephy! Sephy!" A young voice called out._

_Seraphinite opened her eyes and saw the young red haired boy from before, smiling at her and waving cheerfully at her. She smiled back, having slowly come to enjoy the child's company over time since he was not in any connected to the war that continued to rage across the planet. "And where have you been little one?"_

_"With ma Pa out on the like. We were fishing." The boy answered, smiling back at the Gem. "I came back because I wanted to see you do that thing again. The shiny thing."_

_Seraphinite sighed. "You've seen it before."_

_"But I love it." The boy said pleadingly._

_Seraphinite should have been annoyed but one look on the child's face caused her to cave. "Very well."_

_She held up her hand and from the palm came a series of multi-colored lights that floated up into the air, allowing the boy to look upon them in awe. Seraphinite considered it a simple parlor trick but the awe-struck look on the boy's face fascinated her for some reason. In fact she was preferring to be near this human village than she did out on the battlefield, pushing the Homeworld off this planet and ending the injustices they were perpetrating on the planet._

Xxx

_"Seraphinite, where are you going?" Rose asked, seeing Seraphinite walking out of the Crystal Gem Temple. "Everyone needs their rest. We secured a great victory in stopping the Kindergarten."_

_Seraphinite looked over her shoulder at Rose. "Tell me, Rose, what do you think of the humans?"_

_Rose was confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"Why do we fight for this planet? Why did we defy Homeworld for this people? What is it that made us do all this?" Seraphinite asked, looking at the star filled sky._

_"You know why, Seraphinite. We banded together because what Homeworld, what the Diamonds are doing is wrong." Rose stated._

_Seraphinite closed her eyes. "Is that all?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Seraphinite sighed. It seemed Rose would not understand so she would not bother to clarify. She simply brought out a mirror with a blue gem embedded into it and placed it onto the ground._

_"What is that?" Rose asked._

_"Something that is best left here for a better time. Perhaps in time…" Seraphinite whispered. "She will understand why this all happened."_

_Seraphinite sprouted her wings and took off, ignoring Rose calling after her. Neither knew it but this was the last time they spoke. Seraphinite flew back towards the human village, just wishing for the company of the boy who was a man to just make her feel better with his joyful outlook on life. She never thought a human could have such an impact on life but he did and dare she think it Seraphinite had come to enjoy his company more than her own kind._

_But when she came back there was no life…_

_"No…" Seraphinite breathed in horror._

_All that was left was flames._

_"No…"_

_She looked everywhere but all she could see were dead bodies._

_"NO!"_

_She frantically searched, looking anyone who might still be alive amongst the burnt wreckage. She recognized the burn marks on the houses as Gem weapons, meaning that the village had been attacked likely by the Homeworld Gems._

_"Please…Please don't be dead…" Seraphinite whispered as she came upon his house and looked inside, gasping in horror._

_He was there but he was lying on the ground with a burn mark on his chest._

_"Hang on!" Seraphinite rushed in and pulled him out of the flaming house, laying him softly on the ground. "Can you hear me?" She leaned down to check his heartbeat._

_It was faint but there meaning he was still alive. But unless he got help he would die. The village was too far away to try and take him to Rose to use her healing spring and she did not have any healing powers. _

_But there had to be a way to save him._

_She couldn't let him die._

_She had to try and heal him or regenerate the body…_

_She stopped and looked down at her Gem which was shining on her chest. "My Gem…"_

_She took one last look at the young man before making a decision and in a flash of light created a single short blade._

_"Forgive me."_

**(End Theme)**


	6. Chapter 6

(**Steven Universe Intro**)

_"Wha…What has happened to me?" The boy looked down at the water, seeing his reflection and saw how different he looked._

_His hair, once red, was dark forest green that fell over his face, making him have to push the locks to the side to see his eyes which were now gleaming silver. What drew his attention most was the massive scar on his chest and what looked like a gem embedded just where the heart was._

_"What? Why is this on me?"_

_The gem flashed bright green._

_"Uh…I heard…That voice…That woman's voice…Seraphinite…Her gem…How I do know that?" The boy put a hand to his head._

_The gem flashed again._

_"She…You opened my chest…you used your Light Guardians to embed your gem into me…You…Saved me?" The boy looked down at his chest._

_The gem flashed, seemingly answer his question._

_"Seraphinite…Am I you? Or are you me? Are we one now?"_

_The gem glowed for about ten seconds._

_"Gems…Homeworld invading…Rose Quartz...The rebels…" The boy whispered. "I see it now. I understand."_

Xxx

"I realized that Homeworld Gems had discovered Seraphinite had been mingling with humans and thought they could strike her when she wasn't expecting. The problem was that they didn't know which village she was in and launched attacks on villages they suspected she was visiting and thought she was in. When I came to I had her Gem embedded in my chest and it took me over half an hour to truly understand what I had become." Seph said, finishing his story. "I knew everything about the Gem Homeworld and the war on the planet that ended with Homeworld abandoning the planet when their strength was exhausted and believing Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems were wiped out following the final battle."

"So what have you been doing since then?" Steven asked in wonder.

"Simply wondering. I never stay in one place for very long and I usually have my ears to the ground when I hear about possible Gem sightings. The first time I met Rose was the first time I had seen a Gem other than Seraphinite in a long, long time." Seph smirked.

"Wow…" Steven whispered, awestruck by the story.

"So why now? Why appear now after all this time?" Garnet asked after a moment of silence.

"I thought I made my intentions clear, Garnet." Seph frowned but smirked a second later. "Are you still looking for a reason not to trust me or does the fact that Seraphinite is one of the few Gems that can negate your future vision?"

"How do you block future vision anyways?" Amethyst asked.

"Simple, a Sapphire's ability to see the future is based on sensing a person's attention. Gems like Seraphinite and even Rose are able to hide their intentions by clouding their minds with other thoughts that can be basic and confusing. There's a fifty-fifty chance these predictions come true which led to Homeworld seeing Sapphires as unreliable." Seph answered like it was simple.

Garnet twitched. "You know about Sapphire?"

"And Ruby and before you ask, Rose never told me and I never asked. I know you because Seraphinite knew you and she knew Ruby and Sapphire back during the war." Seph stood up. "It's been fun entertaining you with stories of my life but I am getting a little stiff and I think I could use a walk on the beach."

"Aw, but the story was so good, Seph." Steven groaned.

"I know it was. I went out of my way to make sure you liked it." Seph chuckled. "But it's already afternoon and I want to relax in front of the ocean. I forgot how stressing Gem ordeals can be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pearl asked, only getting a laugh from Seph as he walked out the door. "Ugh, how could Seraphinite be interested in a human like that?"

"Because she loved him like my mom loved my dad." Steven answered, earning stares from everyone. "That's why she saved him and went as far as to embed her gem into him."

"Steven…" Garnet whispered thoughtfully.

"He said so himself: the power mom used to create me. Seraphinite loved him and didn't want him to die." Steven explained.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, Steven. That's what he meant."

"Seraphinite, falling in love with a human?" Lapis asked, surprised by the very idea.

"It happened with Rose." Amethyst shrugged as she fell back onto the floor and looked up at the ceiling. "Is it really surprising that another Gem could fall in love with a human?"

"Rose was different. She was on Earth for thousands of years." Pearl pointed out.

"That's not a difference, Pearl. Rose loved humans but before we got together she never interacted with them the way Seraphinite did with Seph." Greg replied, a small smile appearing on his face. "Rose might not be the first Gem to fall in love with a human but she proved that Gems and humans had much more in common than anyone realized."

"In any case," Pearl quickly changed the subject. "What do we do now?"

"Why do we have to do anything? Seph is a good guy. He has Seraphinite's gem and Seraphinite was a good gem. Why do we have to have act like he's a bad guy?" Steven asked, upset by how suspicious Pearl was acting.

"Steven-"

"We do nothing." Garnet cut Pearl off.

"Huh?" The Gems and the Humans looked at Garnet in surprise.

"Seph is skilled and powerful as a human with Seraphinite's powers but he only used them to split Malachite back into Jasper and Lapis and defeated Jasper, showing that he skilled in using Seraphinite's powers and her wings." Garnet stated. "For now, he could be a powerful ally against the Homeworld."

"Garnet…" Pearl trailed off.

"Sounds fine to me." Amethyst shrugged.

"As much as I dislike Seraphinite for imprisoning me I know Seph is not her and he actually saved me from Jasper." Lapis closed her eyes and sighed. "As far as I am concerned getting revenge on Seph for my imprisonment is pointless."

"Yay!" Steven jumped up onto his feet. "I'll go tell Seph the good news!"

However when Steven walked out onto the beach Seph was nowhere to be found. "Seph? Seph? Seph!"

Steven walked to the edge of the deck to continue calling for his new friend but stopped when he saw a paper in front of him with his name on it.

Steven quickly picked it up and read over it. "Steven, it was fun hanging out with you but I fear I must go."

_"The other Gems, even if they decide to do nothing would continue to watch over me closely with no doubt a hint of paranoia in their actions. It is hard to understand but they have been the sole protectors of this planet for centuries and to them, any other Gem is an enemy, be it Homeworld or corrupted Gems that need to be healed. While I have no grudge for their actions the Crystal Gems need someone to teach them how to properly live on Earth instead of hiding away in the temple and it cannot be done through me. Fortunately you already do that every day just as your father taught your mother to better understand humanity and the world they now live in. Don't be too surprised or saddened by my departure, Steven, I have traveled too long to be tied down to one place but I might pop in once in a while. "Seph wrote down on the paper. "There will be times when the Gems will be overprotective of you, even when you are ready especially in the wake of things to come. There are still things about them and the Gem Homeworld that remain a secret but you cannot let them hide it from you. You are a Gem and a Human, a child of both worlds and your mother's child. I learned how to balance the remaining part of me that is human with Seraphinite who sacrificed herself to become my heart and I know you have the potential to do the same."_

"Best wishes, Seph." Steven finished sadly and looked down at the floor. "Seph…Thank you."

Xxx

"Well, that was interesting." Seph said with a smirk, walking away from beach city with his summer cap covering his hair and forehead. "I think we made a new friend today."

The Gem, Seraphinite flashed, telling Seph she agreed.

"Well, we took care of Jasper but now we have a Peridot to track down. Though, something tells me it won't be easy." Seph looked up at the sky. "How long will it be before _she_ decides to pay this planet a visit?"

Seraphinite replied with another flash of light, one that lasted about a minute.

"Yeah I know." Seph frowned. "She'll be looking for answers and the Gems will probably be no match for her, given their poor performance when they fought us. The Crystal Gems…They used to inspire fear and hope across the cosmos…If that is all they can do then they are doomed…Unless they have a secret weapon." Seph smirked. "Which I think they do."

Seraphinite seemed to agree.

"Yeah, Sera. He is resourceful." Seph said as he continued his lonely trek. "Steven Universe…I am looking forward to seeing what you will do."

(**End Theme**)


End file.
